Something about the night
by RainbowDemoness
Summary: There's something about the night that draws people. Makes them reveal things, like secrets and emotions. My very first fanfic, so be nice. KaiOC with side DaichiOC


The Bladebreakers were off on a cruise to South Africa. The home of their friends, Hilary and Tara.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Tyson was snoring as most boys would at seven o'clock at night. Ray, Max and Kenny were upgrading their blades. Hilary was reading a book while lying next to Tyson. As for Daichi. He was searching for Tara. (AN: Just letting you know he really likes her)

When he did find her, he found Kai as well. Both of them were leaning on the rail staring out into the sea. Though, much to the confusion of all of us, Kai wasn't as calm as Tara was. In fact, I don't think he was rather enjoying himself.

"Okay spill it! I came here for some relaxation and you're ruining it! So what's got the great Kai Hiwatari upset?" Tara spoke to him.

Daichi smiled as he looked at her. She, and sometimes Hilary, were the only ones that could talk to Kai like that AND get away with it. Kai turned to look at her angrily. Though she didn't seem too worried.

"This is your entire fault!" Tara turned to look at him. Her sea green eyes searched his amethyst ones. Daichi just watched.

"What's my fault? I don't see anything wrong!"

Kai grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG!!!"

Daichi was about ready to pounce. How DARE he treat Tara like that! Tara looked blank for a second, and then Tara mimicked that Kai like smirk.

'Wonder how she learnt that' Daichi thought.

"OH MY! Is Kai Hiwatari, Master of Dranzer, jealous that his secret girlfriend is hanging out with his friends?" She taunted.

Daichi's jaw nearly dropped 7km. Tara, HIS crush, was Kai's girlfriend? That's a little hard to swallow. Anyway, Kai looked at Tara and she got her answer. Tara wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Awwwww. I'm sorry! Must I spend more time with you instead of having fun?" It was Kai's turn to smirk now. He tilted her head up and brought her lips to his. Gently at first, then it began to get more passionate.

Daichi stepped back. He'd seen enough. Of course he knew she'd never like him more than a cute boy who happened to bug her a lot. Although she said she didn't really mind.

It all made sense now. Tara smirked when Kenny introduced her to Kai. When she said he was mean to her, he did actually look hurt. Kai would usually watch her more than the rest of the gang. Daichi, until now, haven't really taken that in. The signs had been there, why didn't they tell anyone?

FLASHBACK

"Ah late morning Tyson!" Giggled Tara as Tyson stumbled in. All the Bladebreakers gathered for some breakfast. Tara, Daichi and Tyson being the REAL hungry ones.

"HEY Tara! Drink your coke would ya!" Tyson barked back.

Tara smirked and grabbed the can. She pressed her face to it and stroked it.

"OH Coke my love! My one true love! Did you miss me?"

Everyone, excluding Kai, laughed at that comment. Then Hilary perked up.

"Hey Tar Tar! Just how many true loves do you have?" Tara looked thoughtful for a second.

"Let me see. There's coke, FOOD, sleeping, DREAMING, something I can't mention…" Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Ray and Max groaned.

"AWWW! C'mon Tara! You forced me to tell you mine so you OWE me!" Whined Ray, referring to the incident where Tara got Ray to tell her he liked Mariah.

"I'm sorry! I can't! He has forbidden me to tell! I'm sworn to secrecy! If we break up I'll tell you! Or if I get him to let me tell you guys sooner." Hilary didn't look pleased but pointed a motherly finger at her.

"NOW Listen Tara Phoenix Africa! If he hurts you in any way…" Tara held up her hands in defence.

"I tell you and you can beat him up to your heart's delight." Kai suddenly grabbed Tara's arm. Making the focus on him and his secret girlfriend.

"I need to discuss something with you! NOW!"

Tara smiled at this. "Should I be worried?"

Kai's expression only hardened. "You will be if you don't come now!"

Tara rolled her eyes and sighed. Quickly finishing her breakfast, she ran to join Kai in the backyard.

END FLASHBACK

'She must have been talking about Kai then!' Daichi thought. It upset him. He REALLY liked Tara. She was just so prefect in his eyes. Her smile, her golden brown hair, her laugh, her blading, her jokes, her eyes, EVERYTHING! Man, he'd need to talk to her about this. If he got her away from Kai that is.

Daichi ran away and bumped into Max. Max smiled at Daichi, but realised Daichi was NOT happy at all.

"Hey Daichi, you okay?" Daichi shook his head. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't care. He doesn't care about anything at the moment.

"Daichi!?! What's wrong?" Her voice reached his ears. He turned to at Tara kneeling beside him. With Kai not to far from view. "Daich? C'mon! What's up? Why are you crying huh?" Daichi only then began to feel the salt water dripping down his face. "Hey! C'mon now! If you carry on crying, I'm gonna start and I've got nothing to cry about!" Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Kai tense at the mention of Tara crying. Daichi rubbed his eyes.

"I want…you're gonna laugh!" Tara just looked at him, and then smiled.

"Do you want Max and Kai to go?" Max looked torn between wanting to help his friend and leaving Daichi to sort things out for himself. Kai it seemed did NOT like the idea. "C'mon guys! Shoe! Bye Bye!" Max walked away immediately, with Kai following reluctantly afterwards.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tara looked at Daichi confused. "Pardon?"

"You're going out with Kai and you didn't tell me!!!" Daichi nearly yelled. Tara just looked like a ton of bricks hit her. Then her face went blank.

"How'd you find out?"

Daichi sighed and told her the story from the beginning.

"Well I am sworn to secrecy. It's not MY fault that Kai's so…what's the word…possessive! I'm sorry that bothers you Sweetie." There she went again. Sweetie was what she always called him.

"Its just that I…I li…lik…like you!"

Tara's sea green eye widened as she stared into Daichi's green ones.

"You…like…me?" Daichi nodded and looked down. Then he felt a hand under his chin and looked up to see Tara with a smile on her face.

"Awww. That's really sweet Daich! I'm seriously flattered! I mean, hey, not many guys like me so yeah!"

Daichi now was confused. "Did you say that to Kai when…you know?"

Tara giggled. "Can you keep a secret? I'll tell you how me and Kai hooked up, but you can't tell anyone!"

Daichi nodded happily.

FLASHBACK

Tara Africa was walking down the road of Tokyo when she came across a really scary looking alley. Deciding to check it out, she went in. Only to discover a really old looking Mansion. Looking at the note in her pocket, she realised she'd found the right house, I mean mansion.

You see. Tara and Kai had met at school. Only talking to each other once in a while. One day, Prof. Armos paired the two up for a cultural project. Kai had stated clearly that he wanted her to come to his house, er mansion. WHATEVER! Anyway,

Kai's butler had welcomed her in and walked her to Kai's room. They greeted each other again began the project. They already finished ¾ of the project (USE YOUR IMAGINATION) when Kai suddenly grabbed her and walked her out his room.

"Hey Kai! Where the heck are we going?" Tara didn't feel comfortable in a mansion, but for some reason, she felt VERY safe with Kai.

Kai led her to a balcony where the Moon was clearly visible. Tara's sea green eyes sparkled looking at the beauty of the night. What she failed to notice was Kai watching her. He just knew he liked her, but would she understand?

"It's beautiful Kai! Thanks!" She turned and surprised Kai with a hug. "Jy is die Beste!" You're the best

Kai simply hugged her back. It seemed anything could please her. Tara sighed contently and turned to look at the night sky.

"There's always been something magical about the night to Me." she whispered quietly.

Kai nodded. It was NOW. Or NEVER! In a flash, he had tilted her head up and kissed her. Putting everything he felt into that one kiss. He soon became the hunter again once Tara began to kiss him back. Threading her blunt nails into his grey blue hair to them, it seemed eternity, though it actually was about…5min. Kai slowly let go of her.

"That…is something…I wanted…for a while now." His whispered.

Tara smiled. The sparkle in her eyes had only brightened. "So? What kept the great Kai from doing it? Hmmmm?"

Kai just smirked and dove in for another kiss.

END FLASHBACK

"After that, I guess you can say we hooked. Although it did get a little tiring with him calling to check on me every 4hours."

Daichi, who listened to this, kept seeing the sparkle in her eye. It made him glad that she was so happy. Maybe all he had was a silly crush for a girl who happened to have a lot of faith and trust in everyone and everything. Well, what do you expect from a Catholic (GO CHRISTIANS).

"Thanks Tara!" He hugged her. "I'm sorry!"

Tara only giggled and hugged him back. "Don't be! You're discovering things! Take your time and enjoy them okay?"

Daichi nodded his ruby head. Then Tara kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Now young man! I believe you're supposed be in bed!"

With that Daichi had left to find his room. Tara smiled watching him. Then…

"Come on out Kai! I know you're here!"

Kai appeared from the shadows. He walked up and hugged Tara from behind.

"So you went against my orders and told someone?"

Tara turned around in his arms. "Well! It's a free ship ain't it?"

Kai smirked. That gave him an idea.

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna punish you!"

Tara looked curious. Kai? Punishing her? He didn't do that.

"And how dear sir do you intend to punish me?"

Kai's smirk only widened. "Maybe…by…not kissing you anymore?"

Tara faked a gasped and a hurt look. Then she went dramatic.

"How could you do something that like to me Kai?! Please I BEG your forgiveness oh great one!"

"I don't know…"

"Asseblief man Kai!" Please Kai "I'm sorry, forgive…mmmmmmmm"

Kai gave in and dove in for a kiss. He just couldn't do that to her. He knew he loved her. She was also perfect in his eyes. He loved the feel of her nails in his blue hair. He loved her touch, lips, eyes, hair and he would NOT let anyone have her. That thought caused him to tighten his grip around her waist. Tara reluctantly broke the kiss. She laid her head on Kai's shoulder and sighed.

"Ek het jou lief Kai!" I love you Kai.

Kai, who had been taking lessons of the Afrikaans language from Tara, understood those words loud and clear.

"I love you too Tara!" With that, He started another kiss.

Hilary stood watching not too far away. It had been pretty obvious to her. She was extremely happy for her two friends. Then she turned to look at the sky.

'There is something about the night that draws people.' Tara once told her. And she was right. With a smile, Hilary left the two loverbirds on their own. Besides. Tyson did say he needed to talk with her. Funny, wonder what that would be about?

HEY! My first fanfic and one-shot! Whatcha think? Flamers, reviews, comments, critics are all helpful so yeah! Afrikaans by the way is a South African language and I thought I'd just introduce it to fellow fanfic writers! I dedicate this to all my fave. Writers! You know who you are! Peace out Mense (people)!!


End file.
